Frightningale
|prodcode = 209 |writer = Thomas Astruc Mélanie Duval Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Christelle Abgrall Jeremy Paoletti |director = Thomas Astruc Christelle Abgrall Jeremy Paoletti}} " " is an episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.File:New Villains 3.png It first premiered worldwide in Spain on May 12, 2018. Synopsis A young singer gets akumatized into Frightningale. Armed with a magic microphone, she wants to turn Paris into a giant musical. Plot The episode starts with Clara Nightingale on Marinette's computer, singing her latest single called "Big Bang". Marinette tries to do the dance moves that are in the choreography of her music video. After the music video ends, Marinette talks about how much she loves Clara's music and dancing. When Clara is talking with Alec about her new music video, she announces that the theme is "Miraculous", which stars Ladybug and Cat Noir. She also says that there will be auditions at the grand Paris, and Cat Noir has already been chosen. She then receives a phone call from Alya asking if Marinette had heard about the casting. When Marinette hangs up, Tikki is concerned about if Marinette will audition for Ladybug. Marinette replies by saying she will audition for the extras. Tikki praises Marinette for making the right decision and kisses her nose. At the Agreste mansion, Gabriel tells his son that he is to go to the audition as Cat Noir, Clara being a supporter of his brand since starting her career. Adrien is discouraged by the task, believing that people will find out about his secret identity if he goes as the superhero. But after some motivation from Plagg, Adrien decides to go to the audition, leaving/hiding the mask behind to avoid further suspicion. Adrien goes to the stage, and Clara auditions several girls (and boys) eager to play Ladybug, but none are right. Clara comes up with a plan to find the right Ladybug, by offering the waiting people a snack and then tripping on purpose. Marinette runs to help her, and Clara declares that she has found her Ladybug. Marinette wants to be Ladybug but chooses not to, as to protect her identity. Clara understands and leads Marinette to a chair to wait for makeup. When she leaves, Tikki congratulates Marinette for being sensible and not giving in to the temptation. Meanwhile, a limousine drives up to the building the auditions are being held at with Chloé, dressed as Ladybug, inside. She walks in, thanking everyone for coming, and adds that they can leave now. Alya lets Marinette know, but the latter says that she does not have a chance at playing as Ladybug. When Chloé starts the audition, Gabriel decides they have no choice but to use her for the video since Marinette refused. After seeing how close Chloé is with Adrien, Marinette has a change of heart and decides to be Ladybug after all despite Tikki's protests. She and Adrien start rehearsing nervously while Clara gives instructions. At the limo, Chloé is upset about not getting the part of Ladybug and be close to Adrien, and despite her butler attempts to cheer her up with her teddy bear, Chloé blackmails her father into telling her mother that he did nothing to make her get the part, and convinces him to have Clara's video canceled. Marinette and Adrien continue rehearsing until a member of the staff finds the masks they hid. Clara wants them to wear it, and after insisting so much, Marinette and Adrien begin to slowly put the masks on, both worried that someone might recognize their heroic forms. Before having the chance to do so, Chloé storms inside and stops the rehearsal, with the mayor showing Clara a bunch of papers that supposedly show that she doesn't have permission to make a video in Paris or anywhere else in France. Humiliated and disheartened, Clara runs to her trailer crying, making her the perfect target for Hawk Moth. The akuma possesses her microphone transforms her into Frightningale, a supervillainess capable of turning people into statues if they don't sing, dance, or rhyme. As Chloé dismissed everyone still waiting in line, Frightningale makes her entrance, whipping both her and the mayor. When Chloé confronts her, she fails to sing, dance or rhyme, immediately turning into stone. Her father frantically begs Frightningale to return his daughter to normal with a rhyme after she explains how he can avoid Chloé’s current condition, but fails to reason with her. Frightningale then leaves and starts to whip people all across Paris. Marinette and Adrien soon transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir to face the new threat. Ladybug manages to stop Frightningale on the theater's roof and tries to convinces her to give her the akuma, to no avail. The villainess starts using Ladybug's own yo-yo against her until Cat Noir appears and trips her with his staff. Despite initially getting the upper hand, Frightningale manages to dodge their attacks, making them accidentally attack each other instead. With Hawk Moth's advice, Frightningale manages to whip both Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they realize they must sing, dance or rhyme in order to keep battling or they will be defenseless. After a close call, Ladybug and Cat Noir start to talk with each other in rhyme while dancing, avoiding Frightningale's attacks while trying to come up with a plan. Frightningale tries to distract them and make them fail the rhyme, but they manage to get away from her to make a better plan. After dancing and rhyming for a while, Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm, which provides her with some handcuffs. After pondering how they can be useful, she handcuffs herself to Cat Noir and they start attacking Frightingale in sync. Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm and holds it in until they get close enough. He takes Frightningale's microphone and destroys it, releasing the akuma so Ladybug can return everything back to normal. Clara comes back and is excited to know she was saved by Ladybug and Cat Noir themselves. She's eager to start her video with them in person but Ladybug gives her a better idea. The video has a song identical to the series' theme song, and shows many people dancing with Ladybug and Cat Noir masks, including all of Marinette and Adrien's classmates, the teachers and some of their other friends like Ondine and Luka. While watching the video, Alya and the others remark how outrageous it will be for Marinette and Adrien to be Ladybug and Cat Noir despite physically resembling them. They both nervously agree with the remark, Marinette and Adrien stammering to each other as the episode ends. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Clara Nightingale/Frightningale Minor characters * Alec Cataldi * Alya Césaire * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Rose Lavillant * Mylène Haprèle * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Adrien's bodyguard * Nathalie Sancoeur * Roger Raincomprix (background) * Mrs. Michelle (background) * Chloé Bourgeois * André Bourgeois * Butler Jean (background) * Audrey Bourgeois (mentioned) * Aurore Beauréal (pictured) * Mireille Caquet (pictured) * Ivan Bruel (background) * Nino Lahiffe (background) * Lê Chiến Kim (background) * Max Kanté (pictured) * Ms. Mendeleiev (pictured) * Caline Bustier (pictured) * Fred Haprèle (pictured) * Mr. Damocles (pictured) * Armand D'Argencourt (pictured) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (pictured) * Sabrina Raincomprix (pictured) * Ondine (pictured) * Luka Couffaine (pictured) * Jagged Stone (pictured) * Marc (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * This episode was first revealed in a promotional poster for Season 2 released by TFOU on October 16, 2017. * The episode title, Frightningale is a portmanteau of the words, "Frightening" and "Nightingale." * The French title of this episode is "Rossignoble." * This episode reveals that Chloé is still in contact with her mother, and reveals (or, at the very least, implies) that her mother has a higher status than her father. * This is one of the few episodes in which Miraculous Ladybug is used before de-evilizing the akuma after "Simon Says" and "Pixelator". * A bus ad about the Weather Girl contest from "Stormy Weather" appears again. * A poster for the Paris' music festival from "Captain Hardrock" can be seen in the library. * The ''Miraculous Ladybug'' theme song is reused, including Marinette's lines. ** This has been confirmed to be a mistake by the creator himself.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/995252877554802690 * The Lucky Charm and Cataclysm scenes are slightly altered where both Ladybug and Cat Noir have a pink outline when using their powers, due to them being hit by Frightningale. * This is the fourth time Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy an akumatized object. * This is the second time Alya mentions to Marinette that Adrien looks similar to Cat Noir (following "Lady Wifi") and Marinette replies that Adrien is "awesomer", or similar words. * This is the first time Cat Noir yells "Miraculous Ladybug" along with Ladybug. * Chloé's dance is a reference to the movie "Flashdance." Errors * Marinette's phone case is pink instead of black. * Alya's bangs are miscolored throughout the episode. * Cat Noir's staff is black instead of silver after he tripped Frightningale. * Before Cat Noir says "Cataclysm", the paws on his ring don’t glow. * When Cat Noir uses Cataclysm, the energy ball was transparent and not black. ** Both Cataclysm errors were due to the glow effect from the dancing spell, that replaced the normal effect when recorded. * The stripes on Chloé's teddy bear, Mr. Cuddly, are missing. * Butler Jean's hair is miscolored grey instead of dark brown. * After Clara fell down, the chouquettes disappeared. * In the picture Alya took of Adrien and Marinette holding hands, more specifically of them looking away with their hands on their faces, Marinette's face is not animated. * Alec mentions that the auditions will be held at the Grand Paris Hotel, though the auditions actually happen at the Grand Palais. es:Ruiseñoble pl:Rossignoble pt-br:Frightningale ru:Россинобль Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes